hammy_games_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Vespers
Vespers is an umbrella game developed by sunset☀studios for the Horizon. Unlike previous umbrella game attempts, it aims to be more of a side project, having no storyline or premise; it's just characters fighting for no good reason. Gameplay Vespers is a third person fighting game inspired by the likes of Overwatch and Splatoon, as well as taking elements from games such as Super Mario Odyssey and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Characters are placed in a large map and made fight each other, usually in teams. Maps are much larger than would normally be expected in this genre, combining arena-based combat with open world gameplay. These larger maps allow for much more variety in terrain and strategy, allowing for much more varied experiences. Measures have been taken to ensure that players can find each other on these large maps, such as hazards driving players to a certain area, or telltale signs like footprints. Each character has a set of skills, which their gameplay is based around. For example, Ava has the ability to place lava, making her a tricky character based around placing traps and ambushing foes. Each character has their own advantages and drawbacks, and it takes a while to get used to each one. Every character also has a powerful skill, known as a Deadly Sin, which can only be used after drinking a vial. There are 7 vials hidden in every map, in randomised areas. Players can make use of various items found across the maps, found lying around, in chests, or hidden behind small challenges. Items have various effects, so you'll have to try each one out. By using a Morty Manipulator Chip, you can summon an AI-controlled Pocket Morty to fight alongside you. Pocket Mortys are typically weak, but can help when taking down difficult opponents. POP! Figures can also be found, acting as assists. They function differently from Pocket Mortys, as they do not follow your lead, and are rarely influenced by you. POP! Figures function similarly to Assist Trophies from Super Smash Bros. Among the various items found are Tarot Cards. Players can equip a maximum of four Tarot Cards, which act as boosters. In total, there are 88 Tarot Cards, representing the 22 Major Arcana, and the 4 Suits - Wands, Pentacles, Cups, and Swords. Modes *deathmatch *city trial *something to do with capturing from odyssey *capture several sheikah towers, whoever has the most at the end wins **once you claim a sheikah tower, you become stronger in the captured zone *broken record **face off against a wave of monsters **each time you die, time restarts, and it records your actions, and spawns an ai to repeat all of them **single player *deadly sins **everybody has unlimited access to finishers *some form of soccer **capture the flag combo? Arena VS. Tower Capture VS. Deadliest Sin VS. Emblian Warfare VS. Broken Record Roster ---- Characters Alternate Costumes Maps Items Tarot Cards Pocket Mortys POP! Figures Special Taunts Chattermina *(pre-vial) ava and wrathia Polls Who is your favourite of the 9 starter characters? Ava Ire Xander Star Lord Katara Rapunzel Zelda Zelena Daisy Johnson Bowser Trivia